


Sub Patton smut book

by lem0n_wat3r



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_wat3r/pseuds/lem0n_wat3r
Summary: A book consisting of absolutely nothing but shameless sub patton smut





	Sub Patton smut book

Patton bit his lip, shifting his hips. 

 

“Nnh… there-!” He gasped, lips parting as his fingers brushed against his own prostate. 

 

He whined, pushing his hips back against his fingers repeatedly and using his other hand to pinch and twist his nipples. He mewled and arched, jamming his fingers harder into his hole, which clenched around his fingers tightly.

 

Patton wasn't used to playing with himself. He never thought of it, really. Too busy with other things, he always felt so dirty when he so much as thought about anything vaguely sexual. 

 

Tonight though- tonight he had been feeling particularly bothered. And apparently, when he's bothered, he becomes extremely sensitive. 

 

He couldn't sit still during dinner. The feeling of the rough fabric of his shirt dragging across his nipples made him squirm, his skirt leaving his thighs rubbing together with no fabric and making heat pulse through his cock. He couldn't relax, thoughts racing as he thought of all the things he could do to himself while so sensitive. It was so dirty, so disgusting, so- so arousing. He shouldnt feel this way, yet he got off on it. 

 

Upon making it to his room, he had stripped off his shirt and wiggled out of his skirt. He then conjured a pair of lacy pastel panties, and gave himself a good, hard look in the mirror. 

 

All led to this moment- fingering himself and teasing his sensitive body, whimpers floting throughout the room. His legs spread, thigjs trembling hard the closer he got to orgasm. 

 

His fingers rubbed against his prostate one last time and he gasp befire wailing, cum splashing onto his chest and hole twitching wildly around his fingers. He let out a few whimpers as the orgasm died down, eyes half lidded and tongue poking betweem plump lips. 

 

He slowly dragged his eyes to his door snd saw another pair staring wide at him, door cracked open. 

 

Any other day, Patton would've shrieked and forced the door shut to hide away. 

 

However, he just rolled onto his tummy and dragged his knees up under him, exposing himself to the side at the door. 

 

“Get in here.” 


End file.
